A computer-implemented product is often deployed on a farm of hosts prior to being released to the public. A product may be, for example, an on-line social network, which is as a platform to connect people in virtual space. An on-line social network may be a web-based platform, such as, e.g., a social networking web site, and may be accessed by a user via a web browser, via a mobile application, etc.